


Let Me Be There

by Saturn_Silk



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Also a sprinkle of angst, F/F, also kinda a sick fic, but not really, magical mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_Silk/pseuds/Saturn_Silk
Summary: Desperate to protect her coven, Zelda decides to cast a protection spell, but it doesn't go quite as planned.Mambo Marie March Week 4 prompt: Magical Mishaps
Relationships: Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65
Collections: Mambo Marie March





	Let Me Be There

Zelda awoke from a dreamless sleep. She had no idea what time it was but she could tell that she had been sleeping for a while. She opened her eyes just a bit, expecting the bright light from outside to blind her, but instead, she found herself plunged in darkness. As her eyes adjusted to the lack of light she looked around the room slowly, taking in her surroundings. It wasn’t the room she used to share with Hilda, that she was certain of. The bed was too small and the duvet lacked the comforting smell of the laundry detergent that Hilda used. The room itself was also tiny: The bed was pushed up against the wall next to a window with curtains that were drawn shut against the harsh sunlight. The spot which Zelda had expected to find a bedside table was occupied by a stack of books instead. Right next to the makeshift bedside table stood a desk that was overflowing with all sorts of parchments, vails, books and other objects that Zelda did not recognize. The wall opposite the bed held a small dresser with candles scattered on the surface, as well as an incense stick that had long since burned out. 

_Where in Heaven am I?_ Zelda wondered as she turned her head before freezing in surprise. There, almost by the foot of the bed sat Maire on the floor. Her back was pressed up against the bed with her legs sprawled out in front of her and her head rested awkwardly on the edge of the mattress. One of her arms rested on top of the duvet and her hand was suspiciously close to where Zelda’s hand had been seconds ago. 

Zelda slowly pushed herself up against the headboard in an attempt to not wake the sleeping woman, and rubbed at her eyes as she struggled to recall how she ended up in what seemingly was Marie’s chambers.

The last thing she could remember of the previous day was being in her office, pouring over ancient texts. It was late and the academy was quiet for once, but she found herself unable to concentrate. She kept hearing Marie’s voice in her head. _“Zelda, there is an even darker force on the horizon I fear...We must harness your coven’s maternal pouvoir for protection and prepare them for war.”_

That was an ever-present worry that Zelda had carried with her since the night Marie spoke those words almost two weeks ago. What darker force was coming their way? What could be worse than the pagans? And how was she supposed to prepare the coven for war when all she had left of the flock were a handful of children and teenagers?

With a sigh, Zelda closed the heavy tome that lay in front of her. It was no use reading when she was this distracted. She got up and started pacing around her office. 

What good would the coven be if this dark force arrived before they were ready? She needed to protect them. For many of the students, the coven was all they had left. And Sabrina, Ambrose, Hilda...she couldn’t let anything happen to them. 

And so it was decided. Zelda had to cast a protection spell on the Academy and all the students inside it. She made quick work of collecting everything she needed from around the office and placed them on the floor in front of her desk. She bent down on her knees, hoisting her skirt up slightly as she went before lighting the candles.

She knew it was preferable to create a small circle of witches and warlocks to chant together in order to ensure the spell was as powerful as possible, but Zelda was sure that if she focussed all her energies she would be able to pull it off by herself. Besides, the hedge witches would most likely be asleep at this hour and Zelda didn’t want to worry the rest of the Spellmans.

So she began. She closed her eyes and let herself be moved to say what felt right as she beseeched Hecate to protect her family, her students, and her friends. She envisioned a sphere surrounding the grounds encompassing the academy and everyone in it. 

Zelda could feel the wind collecting around her as she opened her eyes and pushed herself to her feet. She continued to pray out loud, desperation clear in her voice. She could feel her heart beating dangerously fast in her ears as she poured every little bit of her energy into the ritual. Sweat was pooling at the back of her neck and drops were collecting on her heated forehead. 

She started to feel light-headed, but she tried her best to ignore it. Just a little longer. She had to make sure that the coven was safe. Her vision was starting to blur around the edges and without warning, she felt her legs give in as she fell to the ground. The last thing she remembered was the office door swinging open before everything went dark.

Zelda was snapped back to the present by a soft voice. “Good morning. How are you feeling, ma chérie?”

“Fine.” Zelda croaked with a dry throat. She hadn’t realized Marie had awoken while she was lost in her thoughts. 

The voodoo priestess regarded her with a look of concern as she moved to sit on her knees. She held the back of her hand against Zelda’s forehead, checking her temperature. "I’m glad to see you're not feverish. There was a moment last night where you were very hot.”

Zelda licked her dry lips as Marie retreated again. She only realized now how thirsty she was.

Marie seemed to sense that as she got to her feet with ease and directed Zelda to stay put as she rushed out the door. Zelda looked around the room again and spotted her clothes from the day before folded neatly on the chair in front of the desk.

If her clothes were there that would mean...Zelda threw the duvet aside to find herself dressed in a silky white nightgown, not much unlike the ones she had at home. Except for the fact that this one fit a bit more snug than what she was used to. Her cheeks heated at the thought of Marie undressing her. 

Pushing those thoughts away Zelda gingerly swung her legs off the bed and crossed the small distance to her blazer that was draped over the chair in search of the pack of cigarettes she knew was in the inside pocket. A sudden wave of vertigo washed over her and she gripped the back of the chair for support. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose as she waited for the feeling to pass. 

The bedroom door swung open revealing Marie balancing a small tray with one hand as she closed the door behind her. “I thought I asked you to stay in bed, non?” Marie moved to place the tray on the stack of books next to the bed before ushering Zelda to sit back against the pillows

“I was just getting this,” Zelda held up the cigarettes. “May I smoke in here?”

“Oui, but I would prefer if you drank some of this first.” Marie handed Zelda a cup of tea before picking up her own cup.

Zelda swallowed it down gratefully, enjoying the feeling as the liquid warmed her up. Although she could feel Marie’s eyes on her she didn’t look up to meet them. Instead, she kept her eyes focused on the ruffles on the edge of Marie’s blue robe. 

Marie collected the now empty cup from Zelda’s hands before asking “Zelda, what happened last night?”

Zelda sighed as she lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply before answering. “I was doing a protection spell. For the coven and the academy.”

“I gathered as much once I calmed down...but when I entered your office I feared that something terrible had happened to you. You scared me, ma chérie.”

Zelda was touched by Marie’s concern and felt a pang of guilt for upsetting her. “I’m sorry, I must have got a bit carried away.”

Marie nodded. “I don’t know much about your coven’s practices yet, but I do know that one witch alone should not attempt a protection spell for such a large amount of people. Why did you not ask for my help? Or Hilda or anyone for that matter.”

Embarrassed, Zelda cast her gaze down. “I did not want to burden anyone at such a late hour.”

“Nonsense Zelda!” Marie’s voice came out harsher than intended and she inwardly scolded herself when she saw the way Zelda jumped. “You could never be a burden,” Marie tried again softer this time. “Especially not to me.”

Zelda met her gaze and offered her a sad smile that didn’t quite meet her eyes. 

“Besides, I was wide awake at that time, like I am most nights. I was heading down to the kitchen for a midnight snack when I heard a loud thump from your office. I thought it couldn’t hurt to make sure you were okay...when I saw you on the floor like that...all I could see was that time we nearly lost you.”

Both women shuddered remembering the night Zelda got shot.

“I contemplated summoning Hilda, but I didn’t think you’d be too happy about that. Besides, I realized you were in no mortal danger. Your energies were spent, so I brought you here to rest.”

Zelda tossed her cigarette in one of the empty teacups. “Well, I am sorry that I disturbed your night. And sorry that you had to sit and sleep on the floor.”

“Its no problem at all. Besides I didn’t get much sleep, I mostly kept an eye on you. I wanted to make sure that you were ok.”

“Oh, I…” Zelda was taken aback, not used to this type of concern form anyone except Hilda. “Thank you for your kindness, Marie.”

Marie smiled warmly at Zelda and reached out to take her hand slowly as if to not scare her away. 

“Je t'en prie” Marie lifted Zelda’s hand and placed a light kiss on her knuckles, successfully sucking all the air from Zelda’s lungs. "Just promise me that if you need assistance with anything, no matter what it is, that you'll call on me." While she spoke Marie gently rubbed Zelda's hand with her thumb, never once breaking eye contact. "Let me be there for you, ma chérie." 

Zelda just nodded, not trusting her voice.

“Now what do you say we get dressed and find some food?”

Zelda cleared her throat and tried her best to seem unaffected by Maire's words. "Yes, I think that is an excellent idea."

“Good.” Marie jumped off the bed shedding her robe as she went. “Once you’ve regained all your strength I will help you cast another protection spell, just for good measure.”

"I don't think that's necessary."

"Hush Zelda," Marie smirked. "You promised to let me help you, or have you already forgotten?"

Zelda suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. Yes, she supposed she did promise.

Marie raised her eyebrows, enticing Zelda to challenge her. When she received no rebuttal from the other woman, she turned her back on her and pulled her nightgown over her head in one fluent motion. Zelda couldn't tear her eyes away as she watched Marie walk over the dresser. Zelda let her eyes rake over Marie's legs and ass as well as her defined shoulder blades. She quickly averted her gaze as Marie pulled a dress over her head before turning around. 

Her eyes were twinkling, fully aware off the effect that must have had on Zelda. 

"I'll meet you in the kitchen." And with that she left the room, leaving a flustered Zelda behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this wasn't much of a Magical mishap, and technically a witch of Zelda's stature could probably cast a protection spell like that with no problem. I just couldn't resist Marie caring for her and promising to be there for her no matter what. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
